¿hasta donde llegarìas por mi?
by all-inyourmind
Summary: la época de los merodeadores no era nada aburrida, No solo Lily y James conocian el amor, tambien estan nustros queridos Sirius y Remus...a partir del chap. 4 empieza lo bueno intentare hacer 5º6ºy7º cursos,largo
1. la sala común

**buenas! este es mi primer fic de los merodeadores, plis dejadme un par de reviews plis, aunqueno muchos, no vaya a ser que me emocione!**

**·····················································································**

Estaban tres chicas Griffindor de 15 años en su sala común, que estaba vacía. Lily evans, Kate Lewis y Susan White. La primera estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro de leyendas. Era pelirroja y tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos, tenía un carácter fuerte y era muy trabajadora. Era prefecta de su casa junto a Remus Lupin, uno de los merodeadores, el grupo mas popular de hogwarts, aunque todavía no vamos a hablar de ellos.

Kate estaba sentada en el sofá que había enfrente de la chimenea y al lado del sillón de Lily. Era rubia y tenía los ojos marrones. Estaba leyendo otro libro, este era de pociones.

La tercera chica estaba mal sentada en el otro sillón: tenía la cabeza puesta en uno de los reposabrazos y la parte posterior de las rodillas en el otro reposabrazos. Susan tenía el pelo marrón con algunas mechas rubias y tenía los ojos verdes como Lily.Al contrario que sus dos compañeras, esta era muy poco estudiosa, y lo que estaba haciendo ahora era cerrar los ojos y escuchar el fuego.

De repente se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda, pero no entró nadie. Lo que no sabían era que habían cuatro chicos debajo de una capa invisible.Los merodeadores.

Juraría que se ha abierto la puerta-dijo Lily mirando por encima de su libro¿Estoy loca verdad?

Querida amiga, no estas flipando, sencillamente se ha abierto-dijo Susan aún con los ojos cerrados.

Lily se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

Los merodeadores subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos casi sin respirar, y una vez allí se quitaron la capa.

¡No tenias que haberte dejado el mapa del merodeador, James¡Casi nos pilla Filch, y luego las chicas-dijo un Sirius Black de 15 años, que a pesar del estrés, seguía como recién peinado.

Sirius, me estas estresando-contestó James quitándose los pantalones y poniéndose una camiseta-Oye, cambiaros y bajamos a la sala común con las chicas-

Cuando se cambiaron todos bajaron los cuatro.

¡Evans¿Que lees-dijo James quitándole el libro a Lily.

Esta puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. Lupin se sentó al lado de Kate y Sirius se asomó por encima del sillón donde estaba Susan. Peter se sentó en un sillon cercano.

¿Qué pasa Lily¿No me vas a perseguir-chinchó James

Peter se empezó a reir( a:que imbecil la rata esa asquerosa)

No tenía intención- respondió esta-Por cierto, me parece fatal lo que le hicisteis esta tarde a severus,y tu remus no lo evitaste.-

Tampoco tenía intención-contestó Remus, totalmente pasota.

Además te llamó eso que tu sabes, Evans, por muy malas cosas que hagamos, nunca llamaríamos eso a nadie-dijo James devolviéndola el libro.

Gracias-dijo esta recibiendolo¿el qué¿Sangre sucia? eso ya no me importa-

Kate bostezó y Susan se levantó, difícilmente, del sillón.

Bueno¿Al final le quitasteis los calzones-dijo Susan bostezando también.

No, al final llegó el profe de pociones y le salvó-contó Sirius-por cierto, me acabo de acordar, mañana hay excursión a Hogsmeade¿Tenéis pareja-

No, ni la necesitamos-era la primera vez que hablaba Kate, que también se había levantado.

Cuando las tres se iban a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios, James preguntó:

¿Es verdad que no me aguantas, Evans-

Totalmente cierto-dijo esta mirándole a los ojos-ni a ti ni a las personas como tu-se dio la vuelta y siguió subiendo.


	2. un día en Hogsmeade

Un día en hogsmeade

Al día siguiente las tres amigas se levantaron muy temprano. Se vistieron y se fueron a los carruajes. Allí se encontraron a los cuatro maravillosos: (autora: mas bien los tres maravillosos y la asquerosa rata) Los Merodeadores. Estos estaban con unas chicas muy cursis que les perseguían para que les firmaran autógrafos. Las tres amigas, indignadas, subieron a un carruaje y justo cuando Lily estaba cerrando la puerta, Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin se subieron con ellas. Peter se había quedado abajo entre todas las fans. Justo cuando estos tres subieron el carruaje comenzó a volar.

¡PERO QUE OS HABEIS CREIDO-gritó Lily.

Tranquilízate, Evans, era el carruaje que mas cerca nos pillaba-dijo James con cara de pícaro y media sonrisa.

DEJADME QUE LE DE- seguía gritando Lily cuando Kate y Susan la sujetaron.

¿Que le pasa-dijo James

tiene un mal día-dijo Susan simplemente, tapandole la boca a Lily

Yo creo, querido amigo-sentencio lupin-Que o le gustas mucho a Lily, o te odia a muerte-

¡Susan, Kate! no hace falta que me agarréis, no necesito que me aten y me encierren, no estoy loca del todo-dijo Lily cuando consiguió soltarse de sus dos amigas.

Las tres chicas se rieron.

Tengo un mal día-continuó Lily tranquilamente-y como ya te dije ayer Potter, Te odio-

Pero que sosa eres, Evans-dijo James

Y tú que creído-

Imbécil-

Idiota-

Bueeeeno-cortó Lupin la conversación-Ya sabemos todos como acaba esto siempre, y ya no es divertido-

Si-dijo Kate-además ya hemos llegado-

Se bajaron todos del carruaje y a los chicos los volvieron a perseguir sus admiradoras, junto a Petigrew. Las chicas se fueron a Las Tres Escobas a beberse unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Como le odio-dijo Lily

Chica, contrólate, y deja de repetirlo, que ya lo sabemos-

Si tía, concéntrate, mañana tenemos el examen teórico de transformaciones-

ah, es verdad, esta noche a estudiar-

¿Os apetece que vayamos a la casa de los gritos-propuso Susan-no para entrar, claro, pero como está todo nevado por allí, se me ha ocurrido una idea para que Lily reprima su resabido odio-

Vale-dijo Kate

Por mi genial-dijo Lily mientras bebía cerveza de mantequilla-

Cuando llegaron allí se quedaron un rato mirando la casa de los gritos.

Me encantaría entrar ahí-dijo Kate-

Entonces oyeron un ruido y se dieron la vuelta, pero no vieron nada.Los merodeadores volvían a la carga, se escondieron detrás de un árbol a ver que hacian.

Bueno¿nos echamos unas risas-dijo Susan pícaramente

A ver, maestra-en-pasárselo-bien, cuéntanos-dijo Lily

Imagínate que ese árbol es Black-dijo Susan señalando a un árbol cualquiera, Sirius arqueó una ceja cuando Susan cogió una bola de nieve.-Pues bien…-Esta hizo un tiro fortísimo hacia el árbol.

¿Tan mal le caigo-dijo Sirius, en voz baja, a sus amigos.

Vale-continuó Susan-ahora ese pino es Potter, ya sabes el procedimiento Lily-

Lily repitió el proceso de su amiga, y se empezó a reir.

Bueno Kate¿no quieres-Dijo Lily dándole una bola de nieve a su amiga.

Esta bien, pero ¿Quién es el árbol ahora-dijo esta

mmm, no se ¿Bellatrix Black-dijo Susan.

Vale-dijo Kate con una sonrisa de lado y tiró la bola lo más fuerte que pudo.

Susan estaba haciendo una bola de nieve cuando Sirius apareció detrás de ellas, se puso entre Kate y Susan y dijo:

Buen tiro-

Entonces Lily se cayó hacia atrás, Kate pego un mini-grito y Susan tiró la bola de nieve que tenía en la mano hacia la cara de Black.

Al comprender la situación todos se empezaron a reír, excepto Sirius, que se había quedado pasmado, y Susan, que se tapaba la boca con una mano. Entonces esta le miró a los ojos un momento, y luego los dos se empezaron a reír también (autora: vamos, muy buen rollito)

Siento haberos asustado-dijo Sirius un rato después de una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve.

No tiene importancia-dijo Kate

Nada-dijo Lily

Yo mejor me cayo-dijo Susan sonriendo.

Hombre, mejor darle al de verdad que a un árbol-Dijo James, todos rieron, pero el que mas fuerte lo hizo fue Peter, aunque no se estaba enterando de nada.

Deja de reirte así, Colagusano, que te vas a hacer pis de la emoción-Dijo Lupin, todos se rieron y Remus miró a Kate.

Ese chiste es mío, Lunático-Dijo Sirius simulando, muy mal, un enfado.

Bueno ¿queréis entrar en la casa de los gritos-Dijo James.

NO-se apresuraron a contestar Lily y Susan a la vez

Estamos muy cansadas…además mañana hay examen, tenemos que estudiar-dijo Susan.

Vamos White, todos los aquí presentes sabemos que no te gusta estudiar-dijo Sirius

Y tu que sabes, imbécil-dijo esta-ademas tengo dos estupendas amigas que me van a ayudar-miró a Lily y a Kate buscando ayuda.

Asi que Susan White la intrépida tiene miedo-dijo Sirius , y le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros a su "protegida" poniendo voz de superhéroe-Pues Canuto el valiente te proteger�-

Todos se empezaron a reir, excepto Susan

Otro día, Black-dijo con desgana, y se giró hacia sus amigas-vamonos-

Después de un rato de camino las tres solas Lily dijo:

Que callado ha estado Potter ¿no-

Yo le vi triste-dijo Kate

No le daban las neuronas para más-dijo Susan-Mira, ya es hora de volver a Hogwarts, ahí están los carruajes. Esperemos que para mañana sederrita la nieve, mañana después del examen me gustaría tumbarme un rato al lado del lago-

Eso espero-dijo Lily

Las tres se subieron a los carruajes para volver a Hogwarts y ponerse a estudiar tranformaciones.


	3. ¡Qué día!

¡Que día!

Esa noche las tres chicas se pusieron a estudiar. Lupin se había quedado con ellas a estudiar en vez de ir con sus amigos, porque decía que se encontraba mal.

Susan, vas a suspender el examen como no vengas a estudiar- dijo Lily desde el sillón donde se sentaba siempre

odio estudiar-dijo Susan, que estaba apoyada en una ventana al otro lado de la sala común-mañana hay luna llena, me encanta, es tan romántica y tan misteriosa a la vez…-

No conocía esa faceta romántica en ti-dijo Lupin. Este estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de la tercera amiga.

Mmm, creo que es mejor no hablar de eso delante de un merodeador-dijo Kate sonriendo a Lupin-A mi también me gusta la luna llena, y ¿sabéis que tema me encanta? Los licántropos. Me encantaría conocer a uno-

Lupin se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba. Tenía ganas de que volvieran ya sus amigos, y se sentía bastante incómodo con esta conversación.

Bueno, vamos a estudiar, que se nos echa el tiempo encima-cortó Remus de raíz la incómoda conversación.

Tienes razón-asintió Lily

Después de un rato de preguntas, se abrió el retrato de la dama gorda y aparecieron tres muchachos fatigados.

¡Hola!-dijo peter(asquerosa rata inmunda, hijo de (censurado)+&"!ççç+)

Los otros dos merodeadores saludaron con la mano, y James dijo:

¿Qué tal te encuentras, lunático?-

mareado y con ganas de devolver-contestó este

¿si?-dijo pettigrew ( veréis que esta vez no insulto)-pues te traemos la poción-

"Será metepatas!" pensaron los merodeadores (los verdaderos). Las tres chicas les miraron pidiendo explicación.

Le hemos traído una poción que nos han dado en la enfermería-contestó rápido Sirius haciendo uso de sus dotes para la interpretación.

Para…el catarro común-continuó James.

Así que no habéis estado gastando bromas, sino pensando en vuestro amigo-dijo Susan, e hizo un gesto, como si estuviera llorando-¡corred¡dejadme un pañuelo que voy a llorar de la emoción!-

Al darse cuenta de que la estupidez que había hecho no tenía gracia, se giró y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Hasta mañana-dijeron los merodeadores, aunque no tuvieron respuesta.

El día siguiente fue horrible, por la tarde tenían el examen, y por la mañana un montón de clases. Primero tuvieron clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas con Ravenclaw, y los merodeadores metieron en la mochila de Lily un escorbuto de cola explosiva.

Después tuvieron Herbología con Huflepuff, y los merodeadores hicieron un hechizo para que el pelo de las chicas se volviera verde y empezaran a salir hojas. Las tres fueron a la enfermería y las curaron. Y por último (y no por ello la cosa iba a relajarse) tenían Pociones con los Slitherin, y les mandaron ir a recoger unos ingredientes cerca del sauce boxeador. Esta vez los merodeadores no actuaron, fue la prima de sirius la que cogió las llaves del baúl de Kate y las tiró al lado del sauce. Esa noche, cuando nadie las viese, irían a por ellas, porque, aunque podían hacer un alohomora, tenían que recuperarlas.

Por la tarde llegó el examen, y al salir las tres chicas se pusieron a discutir las preguntas.

…no Kate, yo creo que la respuesta de la 5 no es así…-decía Lily sin apartar la vista del cuestionario.

Vamos a sentarnos allí- dijo Susan señalando un árbol en el que estaban sentadas a su sombra unas compañeras suyas de Ravenclaw.

Las tres saludaron a sus amigas y se quitaron los zapatos.

¡Qué horror de día!-dijo Kate desplomándose en el suelo.

ya ves-dijo Lily, haciendo lo mismo que su amiga-Que no se me acerque ninguno de los merodeadores ni la bellatix esa-

Susan se tumbó en el césped y todo su pelo se expandió. Entonces vio llegar a los merodeadores, que se sentaron en el árbol de al lado.

Pues vamos a tener mala suerte-dijo Kate.

Al sentarse los cuatro en el césped, (Lupin con peor cara que ayer) unas cuantas chicas se acercaron y se sentaron con ellos. Las chicas se reían como tontas y de vez en cuando nuestras 3 queridas amigas lanzaban miradas asesinas. Entonces Lily se levantó

Vámonos-dijo

Las tres pasaron por delante de los chicos, y por hacer la gracia para que las pavas se rieran, Sirius puso la pierna y Lily se tropezó. Todas las histéricas esas se rieron, y las tres amigas se enfadaron. Kate estaba enfadada, pues, no lo negaba, le gustaba Lupin, pero estaba muy defraudada con el, ni siquiera se había movido.

Lily se levantó conteniéndose lo mejor que pudo, para asombro de todos. Cogió sus cosas, se puso bien el pelo y la falda y dijo sin mirarlos:

Lo siento Black, creo que me he tropezado con tu pie-

Todos se quedaron asombrados y las tres se fueron hacia el castillo.

Mas tarde las chicas hablaban en su cuarto mientras se cambiaban para salir a por las llaves de Kate.

¿Por qué reaccionaste así?-dijo Susan

He pensado que no quiero enfadarme, porque lo que quieren es provocarme, y no lo pienso consentir-contestó Lily

Bueno, vámonos-dijo Kate

Al llegar a la puerta respiraron hondo y fueron hacia el sauce. Hacía una preciosa noche, bastante fría, debido a la luna llena (oh oh!). Al llegar al árbol escucharon un fuerte ruido y aparecieron delante de ellas 4 animales: una rata, un ciervo, un enorme perro negro y lo peor de todo, un licántropo.

Kate no se había dado cuenta porque se había acercado al árbol pare coger sus llaves, pero cuando levantó la vista fue andando despacio con sus amigas.

¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Lily muy bajito

irnos corriendo, sea quien sea, ese hombre-lobo puede ser la persona mas encantadora, pero al convertirse en lobo, tiene los mismos instintos que estos-dijo Kate, mientras le temblaba la voz.

veo que te empollaste el tema-dijo Susan intentando, difícilmente, calmar la situación - que sepas que yo no me puedo mover-

A todo esto los merodeadores estaban perplejos¿Qué hacer? La poción que tomaba Lupin hacía que este supiera lo que estaba haciendo y controlara sus movimientos, asi que no las haría nada. Se metieron corriendo por el sauce boxeador y dejaron a las tres perplejas.

Antes de que ninguna dijera nada, Kate ya estaba entrando por donde estaban ellos. Entonces Lily la cogió de la túnica.

¿Pero te has vuelto loca?-

No, pero hay algo que quiero saber-dijo Kate- a dónde llevará el pasadizo.

A mi me da igual-dijo Susan-lo que creo que deberiamos hacer es irnos de aquí

Esta bien, vámonos-dijo Kate-ya me enteraré de lo que hay ahí.

Las chicas volvieron a su sala común y luego se fueron a la cama.

* * *

**Espero que os esté gustando mi historia, no hago mas que pensar en ella, me la invento hasta despues de un examen o en medio de la clase de matematicas.**

**gracias por leerla );)**


	4. Kate y remus

Kate y remus

Por la mañana las chicas decidieron no hablar mas de lo que les pasó el día anterior.

Pero llegaron al comedor, y allí fue donde se olvidaron por completo, porque venían más situaciones desagradables

Mi bella Kate¿te importa que me siente a tu lado?-dijo charles smith, un chico que siempre estaba persiguiendo a las tres chicas.

Kate no dijo nada, aunque realmente le desagradaba ese chico. Además hoy estaba especialmente de mal humor, y harta de los merodeadores, pues al levantarse se dieron cuenta de que las habían puesto babosas en sus baúles.

te traigo unas rosas-dijo charles. Definitivamente Kate iba a ser hoy su victima-se que son tus favoritas-

Kate suspiró y cogió las rosas-Gracias charles-

para ti charlie, cariño-

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso

Por favor, déjame en paz-Kate le lanzó una mirada asesina, y Lily y Susan ya se iban a levantar. Entonces llegó una persona que fue capaz de echarlo.

Ya has oído a Kate, Smith- decía Remus Lupin, seguido de Sirius, James y Peter.-déjala en paz-

Realmente no parecía que la noche anterior hubiera sido un hombre lobo, incluso se le veía mejor. Este hizo que charles se levantara y se fuera, aunque antes de irse dijo:

quedamos a las 5 y media en el lago guapa-guiñando el ojo. Kate hizo un gesto con la mano, mas concretamente con el dedo (espero que sepáis cual es) y charles se fue con las rosas.

Entonces los merodeadores se sentaron enfrente de las chicas.

Que pesado el tío ese-dijo James

le prefiero a el antes que a ti-contestó Lily

No te lo decía a ti Evans-

ah, es verdad, que eres tonto, lo siento, no suelo hablar con gente descerebrada-dijo Lily enfadada- un día os la vamos a devolver, nos pensamos vengar.-

Sirius se rió.

Mira, Black, esta muy bien que nos lo halláis quitado de en medio-dijo Susan-pero podríais haber recogido la basura del todo-

Sirius alzó una ceja.

Que os vayáis, que sobráis¿vale?-dijo Kate fríamente

Uy, Lewis, no nos digas eso, que tu Lunático se va a poner triste-dijo James haciendo que Lupin se pusiera rojísimo.

PUES LUNÁTICO SE PODRIA IR DONDE YO LE DIGA-dijo Kate levantándose y tirando la servilleta que tenía en la mano.

osease, a la mierda, vamos-dijo Susan bajito. Entonces Lily y Susan se levantaron y se fueron con Kate a clase de transformaciones, dejando a los cuatro merodeadores alucinados.

joe con la Lewis- dijo Peter mientras devoraba unas tortitas.

pues si, nunca la había visto así de enfadada-dijo James con cara de asombro.

y mas con lunático-continuó Sirius.

Remus todavía estaba con la boca abierta, no se lo podía creer. Kate Lewis, una chica tímida, que se sonrojaba al verle, le acababa de mandar a la mierda.

Tengo que hablar con ella-dijo finalmente

ya lo creo-dijo Sirius

Creo que nos pasamos con las bromas, Canuto- dijo Lupin levantándose de la mesa.

Corrió hasta las chicas, y las encontró cerca de la clase de transformaciones.

¡Kate!-gritó.

Entonces las tres se volvieron.

Déjame en paz-dijo Kate

por favor-dijo cogiéndola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia el-escúchame.

Cuando Remus Lupin miraba con esos ojos no había nadie que se resistiera, y el lo sabía. Kate le miró severamente.

¿por qué estas tan enfadada?-

mmm…no se¿será que ya me he cansado de las bromas que lleváis haciéndonos durante todos estos años?-

Kate intentó soltarse pero Lupin insistió.

¿crees que a mi me gusta gastaros bromas?-dijo elevando la voz

La gente que estaba alrededor se quedó mirando entretenida, incluidas Lily y Susan.

pues bien que te reías en segundo cuando me llenasteis de granos- dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

Lupin la cogió de la barbilla y la subió la cabeza.

Tenía doce años-dijo-y no sabía lo importante que eras para mí-

Kate sintió una punzada en el pecho, como un puñal, e hizo esfuerzos por no llorar. Era lo que había esperado que la dijera durante muchos años.

Susan y Lily empezaron a despejar gente. Entonces llegaron los demás merodeadores.

Kate bajó la cara y se le escapó una lágrima. Lupin le preguntó:

¿por qué lloras?-

Kate le miró y dijo:

eres un hipócrita-y entonces le soltó una bofetada y se fue corriendo.

Hoy no es tu día-dijo Sirius definitivamente.

Estamos un poco hartas de vosotros, y Kate ya se ha cabreado del todo-Dijo Lily

¡anda ya! Si son unas bromitas de nada-dijo James

ya Potter-dijo Susan golpeándole el pecho con el dedo índice-Pero es que no es solo una ¿sabes? son miles-

Las dos chicas entraron a clase de transformaciones y se pusieron al lado de Kate, que ya se había sentado.

Los merodeadores se sentaron lejos y se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas.

…y encima se lo he dicho-decía Lupin-La he dicho que me importaba.

como son las mujeres-dijo Sirius

estoy harto, mi vida es un asco, paso de todo, a la mierda el colegio-

Lupin-dijo el profesor-ya que te veo tan charlatán, vas a salir aquí y nos vas a explicar el hechizo que os iba a enseñar.-

Entonces Lupin se levantó y se acercó a la pizarra que había detrás del profesor. Cogió la tiza que le daba el profesor y miró a Kate, que no le devolvía la mirada. Entonces pensó:

"con lo que la quiero, como he podido hacerla esas cosas, pero ella a mi no…"

Entonces tiró la tiza al suelo y la pisó.

La vida es un asco-dijo, y todo el mundo le miró. Entonces salió de la clase, y Kate se levantó a perseguirle.

Corrió por los pasillos persiguiéndole y llorando. ¡Qué cruel había sido!

¡Remus!-gritó cuando se encontraban enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda.

Este se dio la vuelta, la miró y volvió a mirar al cuadro. Dijo la contraseña y entró. Kate le siguió.

Lo siento- dijo esta

¿crees que con dos palabras lo vas a cambiar?-dijo remus sin mirarla.

¿Qué pasa, que no me puedo enfadar con vosotros? Estáis todo el día con bromitas-

Pero no hacemos daño a vuestro corazón, y tu hoy me has destrozado el mío-

Kate se quedó pálida. Como le habría gustado que le hubiera dicho todo eso un par de años antes, que la hubiera dicho que la quería mucho antes.

nos hacéis mas daño del que os imagináis-dijo mirándole a la cara- o al menos a mi.

¿así que yo te gusto?-dijo quitándola las lágrimas de la cara.

ya no-dijo "mentirosa, mentirosa¿Por qué le haces sufrir? Se lo merece" pensó.

¿sabes una cosa?-dijo lupin alejándose de ella-no me lo creo.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

Si te da igual, me lo podrás decir a los ojos- dijo remus cogiéndola de los codos y acercándola a el.

No me gustas-dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos- y creo que te estas volviendo un creído como tus amiguitos Potter y Black.- entonces subió corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas.

Lupin se quedó allí pensando hasta que sus compañeros fueron llegando. Susan llevaba la mochila de Kate. Subieron a su habitación sin ni siquiera mirarle. Unos minutos después aparecieron sus amigos.

¡que morro tienes tío! te has perdido la clase mas aburrida-dijo Peter.

Colagusano-dijo James por lo bajo dándole un codazo a su amigo.

¿Ha dicho algo el profesor, Canuto?-preguntó Lupin.

Bueno, se quedó muy sorprendido y solo dijo: "los adolescentes de hoy día…"

James se empezó a reír

Si, je je je je, que careto puso-dijo-Bueno lunático¿qué ha pasado?

nada importante-

La sala común se quedó vacía. Ahora tenían descanso, y la gente se iba al lago o al jardín.

En la habitación de las chicas estaban Lily, Susan y Kate solas. Kate estaba tumbada en la cama y sus dos amigas estaban sentadas a los lados. Kate se lo contó todo a sus amigas.

Kate, si te gusta¡aprovecha! Tú a él también le gustas- dijo Susan

¿y ponérselo tan fácil?-dijo Kate entre sollozos.

El amor es una mierda- dijo Lily- es triste, aunque digan lo contrario. Estar enamorado es lo peor porque lo pasas mal-

Lo pasas mal porque tú quieres- dijo susan poniéndose de pie- si yo estuviera en el lugar de Kate, no le habría dado a Lupin una bofetada-

Pues se lo merece-dijo Kate incorporándose-ymas después de lo que nos ha hecho-

ya-dijo Susan-la verdad es que se lo merece un poco, pero el que menos. Creo que no se merece el pollo que has montado en el comedor-

Ya-dijo Kate bajando la cabeza-¿tu que crees Lily?-dijo mirando a su amiga.

Yo creo que ha estado mal, pero no para que te pusieras así con Lupin. De todas maneras lo hecho, hecho esta, y lo que tu hagas esta bien. Además hoy te has levantado un poco enfadada, o triste, y me parece bien que te hayas desahogado diciendo lo que sientes, aunque no sea del todo lo correcto.-

Kate sonrió.

Anda, vámonos a los jardines un rato-dijo Susan.

Las tres Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con los merodeadores. Estos dejaron de hablar en seguida y se quedaron mirándolas.

Yo que creía que las babosas eran vuestros animales favoritos- Dijo James, al que le encantaba picar a Lily.

Las tres estaban al final de la escalera y al oír esto se quedaron quietas. Entonces Lily se acercó corriendo a James y le puso las manos alrededor del cuello.

Te juro que te mataría aquí mismo- Gritó Lily.

James se quitó las manos de Lily del cuello.

¿Estas loca? Deberían llevarte a San Mungo-dijo James riéndose- además no tienes nada de fuerza-

Os la vamos a devolver-dijo Lily, y desapareció por el cuadro de la señora gorda seguida de sus amigas.

Cuando los cuatro chicos salieron fueron a la orilla del lago y se sentaron debajo de un árbol. Después de un rato de silencio una chica rubia de ojos azules y, como pensaron James, Sirius y Remus nada mas verla, con muy poquitas neuronas.

Hola chicos-Dijo la chica- me llamo Amanda.

Los tres levantaron la mano en señal de saludo.

Quería preguntarte, Sirius, si quieres salir conmigo-

Sirius se quedó muy extrañado. Kate, Susan y Lily estaban por allí también sentadas con unas compañeras y miraban hacia donde estaba Amanda, que hace un rato estaba sentada con ellas.

Bueno, Amanda-dijo Sirius poniendose de pie- Creo que antes deberiamos conocernos mejor, no se, si quieres vamos a la próxima excursión a hogsmeade juntos y vemos lo que pasa-

¿y porque no ahora?-dijo Amanda poniendo morritos.

bueno, vale, vamos a intentarlo-

Amanda sonrió y besó a Sirius en la mejilla. Susan se mordía los dedos hasta dejarse herida y Lily y Kate se reian de ella.

* * *

**espero que os este gustando mi historia! estoy pensando en hacer tambien 6º y 7º curso pero en otro fic. **

**No os cuesta naaada please dejadme algun review, aunke sea para criticar! ultimamente estoy un poco deprimida, llevo muxo tiempo sin recibir ni uno, aunque ya se k mi historia es bastante asquerosita jejeje.**

**Weno, voy a dejar de hablar y voy con el siguente capítulo.**


End file.
